


Le Professeur De Français

by Untouchable_Hexing_Witch



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon, Smut, romy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch/pseuds/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch
Summary: College isn’t too bad, especially when you have good eye candy.





	Le Professeur De Français

**Author's Note:**

> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Disclaimer O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O
> 
> X-men Evolution and it’s characters don’t belong to me. They belong to Marvel, but if they did belong to me...wow...I would have some serious fun ;)
> 
> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O
> 
> It's AU, so no powers. Sorry for grammar errors. Hope you Enjoy.

 

 

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  **Le Professeur De Français** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

 

A moan echoed through the empty room and his head tilted back as pleasure coursed through his body. He was definitely enjoying the feeling of the hot small muscle on his long, harder one. 

 

He gulped and forced the second moan to stay in his throat as he felt her tongue smooth over the top of the tip. His head than moved back down and with half lidded eyes watched the purple lips devour him whole. He couldn't help it anymore, not with the emerald eyes fixated on his face as she took him and his moan echoed all around them while his hand went to the back of her head, fingers digging themselves into soft brown locks. 

 

His hand guided her head at a fast and forceful paced. He watched her eyes widened as he hit the back of her throat repeatedly causing saliva to pool on his cock and the corner of her lips. After keeping this up for a good minute he pulled back to let her catch her breath, the soft moan she gave as she released him did not escape his notice. 

 

His eyes watched her lips, the tongue that had been assaulting him seconds prior now running across soft skin laced in a violet hue. After a few seconds his gaze lowered and he licked his own lips. Her breast were heaving, going at the same pace as her breathing pattern as it tried to calm it back to normal.

Hey eyed the pink pebbles standing at attention in the center of the round mounds for a few seconds before his hand unconsciously went to one of them. His eyes didn’t stay in place for long though, going  back to her lips when he heard the soft groan as his index finger and thumb clamped over the sensitive pearl. Her teeth grazed her lower lip and his dick pulsed at the action before his eyes traveled up to look into innocent green eyes.

 

He fucken wanted her. No, not want, he needed her, and he needed her now. He began to stand to change their positions and voice his thoughts but before he could go far his knees buckled and he was back in the chair. 

 

Her mouth was back around him going as deep as she could take him making him hit the wall of her throat once again. He choked on his own moan and watched with dilated orbs as one of her hands slither down her body, the fingers disappearing in between her legs while her other hand went to the mound he had been teasing. 

 

His dick twitched in her mouth and his hand went back to the back of her head. He needed to go. He wanted her but that would have to wait for round two because the image of her pleasuring herself as she sucked him off was too much to bare. His lips parted and a  small choked gasped escaped his throat, he was close...oh so close…

 

He gulped and with half lidded eyes watched the movement of her fingers thrust in and out in between her nether lips, his hand pushed her face into him at the same time meeting her thrust for thrust. It wasn’t until she pulled her fingers out and he watched the shimmering liquid drop off her fingers that he knew he had enough. His grip on her head tightened and his quickened his pace before he he gave a final thrust and...

 

...bolted up waking up from his dream.

 

The light he had been surrounded by was gone and he was left in darkness. He blinked letting his eyes adjust to the dark before looking around and stopping on the red light coming from the alarm clock on his bed stand.

 

3:30

 

He groaned and slowly started to lean back onto his bed. This had been the fifth time this week. His hand went to his face and moved the wet bangs off his forehead before going down his body which was drenched in sweat, much like the previous nights. His hand should have stopped at his abs but continued it's trek down lower south until reaching the muscle that had been getting worked on in his dream. It pulsated when he made contact with it and he stifled a groan as he gave a quick sideways glance at the small lump next to him.

 

She would kill him if she caught him, thankfully she was a heavy sleeper. He slowly started stroking the hard member for a few seconds before the guilt of what his was doing settled in making him abruptly stop.

 

He was masturbating to the thought of his twenty one year old student while sleeping next to his fiancé. That was not ok.  He groaned again, this time in displeasure as he tried erasing the thoughts of the green eyed, two toned hair young adult out of his mind.

 

He didn't know how this happened, he had never been attracted to any of his students before. I mean sure he had thought a few were cute here and there but he had never felt this kind of pull towards any of them before, hell if he was going to be honest he'd have to say he hadn't felt that sort of pull towards anyone. Not even the beautiful blond bombshell next to him.

 

Not a good thing considering he was planning to spend the rest of his life with her...

 

As if knowing his thoughts were on her, his fiancé shifted and rearranged herself. He eyed her soft curves through the silk fabric, she was definitely a masterpiece. Her long legs went on forever, the blue in her eyes put the sky to shame, her ample breast made any girl green with envy, and her hips swayed elegantly like  waves in the ocean with every step. She was beauty and grace...

 

...and his hard on was deflating as he kept his eyes on her.

 

He made a frustrated sound and pulled the covers over his head. There was something wrong with him…

 

At least these new turn of events would hopefully help him go back sleep, at the rate of how bad it had been the last few nights he was going to  be lucky if he made it to his class on time. His eyes closed and he started drifting into a peaceful sleep...that sadly for him, didn’t last very long.

 

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 

  
  


Anna tapped her pencil on her notepad as her eyes went from the door to the clock on the wall. He was late. Usually that was a weird occurrence but he had been doing it all week. The last few days it had just been by a couple minutes, today though he was stretching out to a full ten, five more minutes and the class would be free to go.

 

Most of her classmates where excited by the thought but she actually didn't mind this class. After all it was a pretty important part of her career plan if she was planning to go into translating and interpreting...

 

Ok so that was the main reason but she'd be lying if she didn't admit that another reason was because her professor was fine as fuck, which is why she was impatiently awaiting his arrival. If she was going to put up with advance French, she might as well have a nice view, right?

 

She gave a small sigh as another minute passed and she looked away from the whiteboard out towards the window. The sky was grey and the possibility of rain seemed high, at least it seemed like it would be a nice day for her to be out of class if it was going to be canceled. Maybe she could even get Laura, her roomate who also happened to be her best friend to have lunch with her. Anna’s lips curved downward at the thought, never mind, that idea probably wouldn’t pan out. Laura was to busy during the work day getting her brains fucked out of her skull to make time for a proper meal. 

 

She had to admit that she was slightly jealous of her friends office tryst. She came home with amazing stories of the naughty things her boss would do to her. Some of them were so hot and intense that at night she put herself in those same positions with a certain french speaking teacher in mind and god...those nights she slept like a baby. 

 

At the thought a small smile crept onto her face. Tonight felt like a good night to sleep like a baby. The only question in mind was which fantasy would get her to full satisfaction. Strangers in a Bar...handyman visit...maybe something along the lines of  her gym membership expiring and she could think of a few ways to pay since she didn’t have her wallet...god she watched to much porn. But with Laura never wanting to go out cause her mind was always on a certain ceo and her own mind too preoccupied on homework or the person giving her said homework she was not getting any good outlets to let her sexual desires and frustrations out. Her eyes clouded as she kept staring at the greyish sky...

 

...Ms. Darkholme…

 

Her smirk deepend as his voice rang in her head the perfect fantasy coming to mind. She’s had it multiple times now...she wore the tight black little dress well.  The v-neck on it was deep but black lace criss crossed over the open chest area caressing her pale skin. The white apron started under her bust and stopped mid thigh just a few inches above the hemline of the dress.

 

...Ms.Darkholme…

 

His voice was husky and even though it was just her name he was saying she could hear his thick cajun accent. He appeared before her than, his brown eyes had a reddish glint to them as he stared at her with an intense gaze. A gaze she didn’t have to try to hard to imagine. She had caught him gazing at her like that a few times in class and even though it was a stare she knew how to describe she didn’t know what to make of it. It was a strong look, a hungry look...a look that almost seemed like he was undressing her with his eyes.

 

...Ms. Darkholme…

 

His voice was closer and louder now. Her master was starting to get impatient...she unconsciously closed her legs as a familiar itch started to overcome her lower region knowing what was going to happen next in her little daydream.  She bit her lip in anticipation…

 

“Ms. Darkholme?”

 

Her body jumped up as the loud bang from the notebook hitting her desk rang through the otherwise quiet room. She blinked multiple times making the hazy gaze disappear, her face then turned and tilted upwards to look into the same dark brown eyes as in her dream.

 

“ Oui monsieur?”

 

“Are y’ wit us, Ms. Darkholme?”

 

“....présent…”

 

She watched him study her for a few more seconds before turning away and making his way back towards the front of the room. Her eyes stole a glance at the clock above the door and she straightened herself up.

 

It appeared class was in session. 

 

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 

 

Anna frown as she looked at the question on the pop quiz he had passed out. She read the question over again for what seemed like the tenth time. She understood the question, she was just at a loss on how to answer it. To make matters worse it was the last question on the quiz and it was an essay type question.

 

Her legs started moving side to side as she eyed the question. After a few seconds her head gave a small tilt upwards to look at the long desk at the front of the classroom expecting to see Mr. Lebeau grading the tests he had already gotten in but to her surprise there was no one there.

 

Before she could move her head from side to side to see where he had disappeared to she froze as the smell of spices and cologne invaded her personal space. The little hairs in the back of her neck stood up at attention and her arms got small goosebumps as heated air caressed the tip of her earlobe.

 

“ ‘aving trouble?”

 

“Uh...not really ah just can't tank of a good person tah take with meh...”

 

“Let moi see...” he started and she felt his chest press up against her back. “Dere was multiple versions of de quiz I passed out so de essay questions are different...which one did y’ get...”

 

Anna tried ignoring the the fact that her heartbeat was accelerating and even more than that she was ignoring the fact that her breast were now rubbing against her desk at the added pressure of his closeness. She could feel the peaks of her twin mounds perk at the contact with the hard surface and suddenly a different fantasy she didn’t mind being put to sleep with came to mind.

 

The crazy thing about that certain fantasy was that it started off just the way he was positioned at the moment. Too bad the room was filled with two dozen other people because she wouldn’t have minded making that fantasy a reality. A small smirk graced her lips at the thought...right...like that was the only reason that wasn’t gonna happen. His voice broke her out of her thoughts before she could start naming the many reasons why that fantasy would never be coming true...

 

“Hmm...who would y’ take ta Paris wit y’ and what would y’ do while over dere?” He mumbled translating the French question. “Seems pretty easy petite, ta be honest...”

 

“It is an easy question, it’s just all the people ah know suck,” she answered without much thought. The answer won  a chuckle from his lips which in turn caused a tingle to shoot through her body. His chest rocked back and forth from his laughter and her body which was still pressed up against his followed making her now errected niiples glide back and forth on the desk. She bit her lower lip to help stop any sounds from coming out her mouth at the action, something that was made even harder as he breathed another, “Hmm…” by her ear.

 

His voice was closer and huskier at the next question, “ Pas de petit ami?” (No boyfriend?)

 

She stopped biting her lip and licked the sore spot. The air around them got heavier and she had to ask herself, was she having her fantasy now? Had she zoned out like earlier and was she about to get her brains fucked out in front of twenty something imaginary people?

 

She slowly turned her head towards him which put their faces mere inches away and dark green met reddish brown, “Non…” she breathed out.

 

His lips parted but before any words could be said an, “Excusez-moi Professeur…” cut through the tense air making both their eyes widened. This was no dream. He straightened up and turned to her classmate taking the test from her. 

 

“ Génial, y’ guys can go after de test so, bonne journée.” (awesome)(good day)

 

“Merci!” the girl happily moved past him and after she was gone he gave a quick scan of the room before his eyes turned back to her.

 

“I’m sure y’ll tink of someone…”

 

She watched him walk back towards his desk after the words and mentally slapped herself. Why the hell did he have to be so cute? Or smell so good...or talk so seductive? He was unknowingly fucking with her head and her hormones and she needed to get them back in check or else innocent conversations like what they just had would blow up as something else in her mind. It was innocent...it had to be...the picture of himself and the beautiful blue eyed blonde on his desk forced it to be.

 

Her head gave a small shake as if that would clear all the thoughts from it and she looked back at her quiz. She needed to focus. One of her legs went over the other ignoring the wetness that was in between them and her arms went in front of her chest to hide the hardened nubbins. Her chin rested on her hands and she reread the french question, reread but didn't process…

 

She gave a low groan to herself. She needed to fucken focus.

 

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 

 

Remy looked at the test in front of him and circled the red eighty percent he had written on the upper right corner for the third time. It was the latest test he had received and at the moment he was keeping himself occupied by circling it over and over again. As if that would really change or make him forget what he had done minutes prior…

 

He circled the number one last time before capping the marker and placing it on the desktop. His eyes then went to the only other item on the desk. The item that had been on his desk since day one of the semester. 

 

Belladonna smiled brightly as she hugged him. He was smiling too and as he studied himself he remembered that day. It  had been Mardi Gras, the purple and gold streamers in the background were enough to remind him of that but what it reminded him of more was the fact that they had purposely set up the picture so it was obvious it was Mardi Gras. It was fake...just as the smiles on both their faces. Belladonna had been mad most of the day, mainly because she didn’t want to be there, in her opinion they were too old for the silly tradition. So why she had chosen that picture to frame and make him take to work with him, he’d never know.

 

As he continued to look at the picture he also remembered something else, they were both heading home for the weekend. Soon he’d been seeing all those familiar buildings and soon Belladonna would be choosing which church she wanted to walked down the aisle in. The thought should have made him happy, but weirdly enough it didn’t make him feel anything. He should have felt ecstatic...soon she would be wearing the white dress...soon their families would united and soon they would be heading to Paris for their honeymoon. 

 

But instead he sat there not feeling anything...about that situation anyway.

 

So what was he feeling? Curiosity...why had he acted the way he had earlier. The question he had asked was out of line. He had to admit that even being as close as he had gotten to her had been inappropriate, he definitely wouldn’t have done it with another student...so why had his body betrayed him and gone for it. Why did he feel that pull towards her? Was it the sweet green apple fragrance? The emerald gleam of her eyes? The contrasting two tones locks?

 

He didn’t know what it was put whatever it was was strong... and at work once again. He remained strong this time though and kept his eyes on the picture frame. He heard the chair slide in under the desk and a few seconds later he could see the sway of her hips in his peripherals but his eyes didn’t go up to meet her own until she laid her quiz on the desk.

 

Their eyes locked and stayed connected for a few seconds before her purple stained lips parted, “au revoir...Professeur...” (good-bye)

 

They way her voice sounded at the added word made something inside of him stir and he swallowed hard before answering with, “à plus tard,”. (see you later)

 

She gave a small nod in answer and with that turned and headed towards the door. His eyes followed her until she was gone and then he gave the remaining four students a glance before looking down at her test. His hand reached for his marker but before he uncapped it to start grading it he turned the page over to read her essay answer.

 

It was Blank.

 

Curiosity filled him once again...why had he inquired about it...why did it matter...and why was he relieved with her answer.

 

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 

 

He was late again. This time though more than half the class got up from their seats and headed for the door. It was passed fifteen minutes and only three other people, herself included stayed motionless. They all shared a looked as if silently asking if they should go as well.

 

Anna gave a small shrug to them and turned her head to the side to look towards the windows. The blinds were still down  so instead of getting view of the sky outside she was forced to study her own reflection. 

 

Her black boots went to mid calf and long black socks hid the rest of her pale skin up to the knee. There was big gap between the socks and the hemline of her green dress, so big that most of her thigh was exposed in the sitting position she was in.

 

The dress was skin tight showcasing all her curves. The neck line was modest and her black leather jacket hid the fact that it was long sleeved and off the shoulder. A small thin choker decorated her neck and the tips of her dark brown hair kissed her shoulder tops.

 

Why was she dressed to impress? Well that was because she was going on a date after class. She had met the guy very briefly over the weekend and thinking he was cute and she didn’t have anything to lose she had giving him her number. He messaged and they had made plans for brunch after her French class so there she was, ready to go...

 

Alright so a little part of her had to admit that not only was she hoping to impress her date but she wouldn’t have minded wowing her suave Cajun teacher but something’s were just not meant to be. She sighed and looked away from the window to give a glance to the other two students but to her surprise they were gone. Her eyes widened as she looked at her watch, somehow five more minutes had escaped her. She got up hastily an action she regretted immediately because of how short her dress was which then caused her to flatten the bottom down so it wouldn’t rise up her thighs.

 

She then grabbed her bag and was about to start walking but stopped when she heard the annoyed rush words.

 

“fils de pute” (son of a bitch)

 

The door of the classroom shut with a loud bang and she watched the hurried stride to the desk. He opened his briefcase and started taking papers and books out mumbling a “putain” (bitch) here and a “merde” (shit) there.

 

“Bad morning?”

 

His eyes widened and his head snapped up from his briefcase to meet with the emerald hues.

 

His mouth open and closed repeatedly as his eyes traveled down the length of her body. After a few seconds of that, that seemed like an eternity he licked his lips and replied with a, “Y’ can say dat...”

 

She nodded and watched him turn back to the stuff in his briefcase. After a minute he glanced back up to see that she hadn’t moved an inch.

 

“Y’ stayed past de 15 minutes....”

 

“Ah lost track of tiahme.”

 

“Daydreaming again?” He asked and she watched a smile curl on his lips. She eyed him carefully, he had a v neck blue sweater on, the long sleeves were bunched up at the elbow and a white, gray striped collar shirt peek-a-booed under it. A dark bluish tie was wrapped around his neck, the color matched the tight pants he wore and a black belt and black shoes completed his ensemble.

 

‘In mah defensive it’s not mah fault yahr so fucken attractive’ she thought to herself. The thoughts were interrupted when he looked back up at her expecting an answer.

 

When he didn't get one his lips parted again, “Y’ know Anna…” her eyes widened at bit at the use of her name, “y’r gonna pass dis class with an easy c mais I tink we both know y’ can do better den dat neh?” He questioned and as he did she watched him slap a piece of paper on to the student desk in front of him. “Y’ stayed taday y’ might as well finish this, non?”

 

“A c still passes meh.”

 

“Oui it does mais dose bilingual jobs are going t’like de look of an A better den de c...” as he answered he walked backwards until his butt hit the end of his desk. His palms then rested on the table top as he watched her. “Unless y’ ‘ave somewhere else t’be...den I understand.”

 

Her eyes went to the clock above the closed door. She had to meet her date in about forty minutes or so...

 

Her feet finally started moving and as they did her dress hitched a bit higher with each step. Since she had looked at the clock he expected her to walk past him but to his surprise she dropped her backpack next to the desk he left her test and she slide into the seat.

 

He watched her stare at the paper for a good minute before giving a small chuckle, “It’s an easy question!”

 

He watched her purple lips pout, the action made something in him stir and he turned away from her feeling he needed to distract himself from the position he had put himself in. He was alone in his classroom with the student he’d been dreaming of fucking silly for the last few weeks.

 

“It’s not as easy as yah think...”

 

“Daccord, let’s tink...so no boyfriend...” the words and her “mhmm” behind him confirming it yet again made the stirring turn into an ache. “What about a best friend?” He asked closing his eyes as his hands blindly gathered the mess he had made on his desk.

 

“Ah can’t take her, she’d whine the whole time...ah night as well go alone.”

 

“Yo mere?”

 

“Ah hate her...”

 

“...”

 

There was a sigh and she added, “We’re just not in the best speaking terms at the moment.”

 

“Pere?”

 

“Non existent.”

 

“Siblings?”

 

“He’d drive meh crazy.”

 

He smirked as he closed the briefcase after putting everything back in it except for one item, it was the one item that always stayed on his desk. He turned back to her, “Daccord, I guess it’s not as easy fo y’ as I thought...”

 

“Told yah...”

 

“Well den make it up, it’s not like I kno anything about yo life to know it’s a lie...”

 

“That’s sounds liahke a lot of work...plus yah’d definitely know it’s a lie now!”

 

“Oui mais I'm de one that suggesting it!” She looked at him bemused but shook her head and then looked back at her quiz. After a few seconds of looking at the two toned hair his lips parted, “alright we’ll den....take me.”

 

Her head snapped up to look at him, “What?”

 

“Take me ta Paris wit you’”

 

The classroom got silent for a few seconds before she interrupted it with “Have yah evah been?”

 

“...Non...which is why y’ should take me.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him before looking down at her paper. He thought she was going to dismiss yet another idea to get the work done but soon she asked, “What would yah wanna do?”

 

He stayed quiet for a few seconds, “Eiffel tower.”

 

Another visible eye roll, “Aside from the obvious tourist traps.”

 

“Je ne sais pas, maybe bike ride…”

 

There was a snigger which made him perk a brow at her. “Sorrah...ah imagined yah in some of those short bike shorts…”

 

It was his turn to roll his eyes, “Motorcycle riding,” he deadpanned and eyed the small leather jacket that she was wearing.

 

“Mhmm...that’s much better imagery...continue…”

 

“I guess visit some chateaus, wine tasting...” he shrugged after that and she looked down and started writing on the paper. “I’d pretty much be down for anyting though...what would y’ wanna do?”

 

Her small shoulders gave a shrug, “Ah dunno. Ah’m pretty easy tah satisfy tah be honest, just throw me at a bunch of those french desserts and ah’ll be in paradise...liahke chocolate...mmhh...chocolate sounds nice…”

 

“I...don’t tink dat dats quite the way y’ should phrase it…”

 

Anna stopped writing, his voice had dropped into a husky whisper and she felt it, the air around them suddenly felt heavy. She looked up to face him and he was back in the same pose he had been in earlier, palms on the desktop with his butt leaning against his desk keeping him upright. 

 

“Mais d'accord, if y’ want chocolat, i’m sure we can make a pit stop fo it somewhere…”his eyes raked over her body as he spoke.

 

The actions that followed after that were quick and unexpected. In the fastest movement he had ever seen in his life she was up from the chair, her black backpack was at her shoulder and a mumbles phrase he didn’t understand was uttered as her body made to pass him. Unfortunately for her she wasn't’ as fast as she wanted to be because her body stopped right in front of his as an arm hooked around her small waist keeping her in place. Her head gave the smallest tilt to make eye contact.

 

“Quoi?” he asked perplexed.

 

“Ah can’t be here...ah have tah go…”

 

“Pourquoi?” he asked fixing her with a hard stare.

 

She turned her head all the way to face him, “Cause ah’ll start day dreaming again.”

 

His brows scrunched in, “Wh…” he was interrupted by soft flesh pressed against his lips and his eyes widened at the realization of what was happening. The kiss wasn’t very long, it was over before he could react to it and seconds later her hand was already unhooking his arm from her waist. 

 

As she reached the door and opened it a fragment she called out, “Don’t worry ah’m gonna drop the class…”

 

The response to this wasn’t verbal but it was fast and seconds later she found herself giving a small jump as a hand  went past her shoulder making hard contact with the door causing it to slam shut. She stayed still for a few seconds before giving a sigh and turning to come face to face with the man she had just kissed.

 

“Look, ah’m sorrah, ah shouldn’t have done that...ah’m not sure what came ovah m…” the word got lost inside her throat as a hand went to the back of her neck and pushed her face forward. 

 

His tongue found hers easily enough and intertwined itself with hers. A minute later he pulled away from the heated kiss, his teeth grazed her lower lip having it give a soft plop when they separated. She blinked a few times before her lips parted again and she continued only to keep getting interrupted mid sentence, “we can pretend...” peck “liahke nothang” peck “evah” peck “happened.”

 

“Oui Oui...whatever chere,” he mumbled before pressing his lips back against hers for a longer amount of time. Despite all the words of stopping and pretending her original kissed hadn’t happened she eagerly returned the kiss. While his tongue explored all the crevasses of her mouth the hand that was pressed against the door slid down until it found her hand. The hand behind her neck did the same to the opposite and seconds later she found both her arms pinned above her head.

 

He pulled his face away from hers and took a step back to look at her while keeping her pinned in place. His eyes started at the bottom. He had to admit that he found the long socks very sexy, especially since they ended right above her knee not hiding the creamy thigh he was aching to touch. His eyes slowly kept traveling upwards, he had noticed the shortness of her hemline from the moment he had laid eyes on her but he hadn’t thought about how much shorter it had gotten in her current situation. 

 

He swallowed hard as her black panties peek-a-booed under the green dress and his eyes quickly moved up past her breast to her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, her cheeks were flushed, her lips were barley parted and he could hear her small ragged breaths. He pressed himself against her and she moaned at the hardness at her waist which only caused him to grind into her even more.

 

“Ah’m dreaminng?”  she questioned more to herself than him as his lips found her chin. They slowly traveled up until they found the corner of her lips and he gave them a small peck before his forehead rested on hers...

 

“Den it’s goin’ ta be a bon  rêve…” (good dream)

 

No more words about stopping were spoken after that.

 

His hands let her go and the click of the door locking behind her echoed throughout the quiet room.  Anna gave a small yelp in surprise when she started to rise off the ground. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and she arched when her pelvis met his making him take a step back as her back pressed harder against the door. His lust filled eyes watched her dress scrunch up at her waist leaving her thighs completely bare. He gave a small squeeze to the flesh under his palm and she gave a groan while her hips started moving in a circular motion on him.

 

His dick pulsed in between her legs and his eyes slowly started traveling up the length of her body stopping when they reached her breast. Her dress was tight, bodysuit skin type of tight  that left very little to the imagination. She was breathing hard now making the mounds give small bounces that went along with that breath. He unconsciously licked his lips noticing that center of her breast already had pointy little mounts at the center, she must have been wearing a really thin bra.

 

As he gave a harsh thrust into her his head dove into the cloth in between both breast. He groaned into her chest and his dick twitched realizing the reason why her niples we so visable through her dress, it wasn’t that her bra was thin, it was that she was not wearing one. His head move side to side feeling the plump mounds and only came out from in between when he felt one of her hands on his shoulder and the other go behind his neck. She then started bouncing up and down wanting more of the friction being caused by the bulge in his jeans rubbing against the thin cloth of her panties. Her tits followed, bouncing along with her and his head moved forward catching one as she went. She gave a low mewl at the action and the hand that was on his neck suddenly went into his hair and pulled causing him to release the swollen teat.

 

Her head went down making their foreheads meet and he felt his cock pulsate again wanting out of its restrains when her southern drawl whispered into his ear, “Just fuck meh already…”

 

He pressed his lips hard against her and could feel her lips curl up in a smirk at the action. At the same time her hands went to the bottom of his thin v neck sweater and started pulling up. He let her until she couldn’t pull anymore then pressed his body harder against her letting her ass go so her weight rested on his thighs while he pulled off the rest of the offensive garment.

 

She watched him and expected him to take the other shirt off but to her surprise his hands went to her knees and gently treaded up going back to where they had been. With a slight lift she felt herself get pulled away from the door and while he carried her away from it she hurriedly took her leather jacket off and tossed it behind her. When he set her down it was on his desk.

 

Her hands automatically went to the bottom of her dress to start pulling if off but seconds later his hands were on hers stopping her. She looked up at him the annoyance clear in her emerald orbs making him chuckle.

 

His hands slid down the side of her thigh to her knee before moving on top where his fingers fanned out to touch as much of the pale skin as possible.  His thumbs ended up positioning themselves on the inside and she felt her annoyance start melting away when they started traveling upwards.

 

They stopped at the junction where her legs connected, “I tink...we shouldn’ be rushing this dis neh?” as he asked the question his thumbs moved forward pressing themselves at her core and at the contact they both groaned. Her reaction was due to the fact that it felt good getting rubbed on by something other then the rough fabric of his jeans, his reaction was due to the fact that her panties were soaked.

 

She was so fucken ready and she was asking for it, but he knew he was right. He shouldn’t rush this, there was still to many things he wanted before it got to that point, his eyes eyed the purple lips at the thought.

 

She didn’t answer his question, at least not verbally. Instead her hands went down so that her palms rested on the desktop and with little effort she lifted her hips up off the desk and started rocking back and forth into him. Her eyes closed and his throat got dry as he watched her mesmerizing her movements. He finally moved when his dick pulsated reminding him that there was still much to do other than watch the young vixen on his desk grinding into him.

 

He kept one hand where it was letting his thumb continue it's assault on her sensitive openning while the other slid up her her tight stomach stopping when it reached the curve of her breast. He tapped the bottom of it making the tit bounce before cupping it completely. He squeezed it making her gasp and arch her chest towards his. He smirked at the reaction and liking the sounds he wanted to hear more. His middle finger poked at the erect little nubbin at the center pressing it in before moving his finger clockwise making the whole boob move along with it. When he had enough of that his index finger and thumb went to the little peak and pinched it before pulling it. 

 

She gave a small moan at the action which turned into a surprised gasp when she felt wetness at her other teat. Her eyes slowly forced themselves open to find his tongue sticking out and licking at the nipple of her neglected breast. Feeling the eyes on his he looked up and as their eyes connected gave a small nip making her bite her lip. The hand that kept teasing at her opening stopped it actions and traveled up her abs much like his other hand had and stopped underneath the breast curve. Unlike what he had done before though, this hand didn't cup her breast, instead it gripped at her clothing and pulled down.

 

The top of her dress came down and her breast gave a small bounce as they came out of their restraints. His saliva pooled as he eyed the pink nipples and soon his mouth was on the one he had been pinching at. His tongue flicked at the small pearl and he gave small pecks to the areola before he completely took the nipple into his mouth. As he sucked on it  his other hand kept her other breast preoccupied.

 

He squeezed and pulled on the tit before his palm went to the center where he started teasing the nipple by moving his hand in a circular motion. As his index and thumb went to to it his teeth clamped to the other and simultaneously pulled on both. 

 

The whimpered ‘fuck’ that escaped her lips didn’t go unnoticed by him and he continued with the same actions as his free hand went back to where it had been before, in between her legs. Instead of teasing her by pressing on her wet panties through, two fingers moved the garment aside and his middle finger thrusted forward into the small opening.

 

He smirked into her boob as her “FUCK” was louder than the last and she positioned herself so that only one of her hands was on the tabletop helping keep her weight up. The other hand has slithered to the back of his neck pulling him closer as her body rocked back and forth on his finger.

 

He let this continue for a few minutes until he noticed that her breaths were getting more profound, she was getting close...and he couldn't have that. Not yet. His finger pulled out of her slick folds and he let the pert nipple plop out of his mouth giving it a last kiss as he took a step back creating space between them. She gave a small whimper at the loss of all the heat and her lips parted to complain but stopped when she heard his voice.

 

“Be a good girl and entertain yoself for a bit,” after the words he brought his middle finger up to his lips and took the digit into his mouth.

 

She didn’t think she cold have gotten any wetter than she already was but she felt the slow ooze of her nectar stream as she watched him taste her.

 

He smirked at the awe expression on her face but the smug look didn’t stay long as her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled herself to him so that her heated core was pressed up against the hardness in his pants.

 

As their eyes connected she started moving her body back so she was laying flat on the desk, on the way she hit something and they both heard the clash of it hitting the floor but both were too preoccupied to care. Especially because seconds later her hips started moving in a circular motion making him groan.

 

His hands than went down to the desktop to balance himself and he gave her an impatient look which in turn made her smirk.

 

“What? Yah said tah keep mahyself entertained...” after the words her teeth dipped into her lower lips and and her hands moved up her body to cup her breast.

 

He swallowed hard and stood up straight again, the action causing her to moan as he pressed into her.

 

She watched as his hands went up to his tie but before he could start undoing it his hands paused, “Keep it on...”

 

He gave her a curious look but with a smalls shrug messed with the tie enough to get it over his button up shirt collar and started working on the buttons. As he did that her hands stayed at her tits, squeezing and smacking them lightly before one hand started tracking down her stomach.

 

He paused mid shirt and he felt his saliva pool as her fingers got lost inside her panties. He couldn’t help it, his body lost control and he thrusted, his body made hard contact and she groaned as her finger went deeper into herself due to  the force.

 

He was towering over her seconds later with one hand bracing himself above her. She couldn’t see the other but the sounds of his belt getting undone easily told her where it was. She felt her soaked panties get moved to the side and seconds later she felt something round and hot at her slick opening.

 

He went for the thrust but before the contact could be made he felt himself getting pushed and the surprises of it made him step back completely losing all contact. He gave her a look that was somewhat surprised and annoyed.

 

“Uh uh uh Monsieur Lebeau....wasn’t it yah who said we should rush thangs?” He gave an agitated growl making her add, “Yahr not done anyway....” she eyed his half open shirt.

 

Their eyes stayed connected while they both started to move again. His hands went back to his shirt unbuttoning the rest while she slid the hand that was in between her legs out and brought it to her mouth mimicking what he himself had done earlier. Her eyes pulled away from his to watch his arms as they pulled the shirt away. They then moved sideways to his chest eyeing the hard pecs and slowly moved down the six pack abs stopping where his pelvis muscles dipped into a v shape. She went further down and she could feel her mouth watering. His head was poking out of the top of his pants. It was pink and thick and visibly pulsated as she kept ogling it.

 

“Enjoying de view?” He asked taking the the step forward so that they were as close as they had been before she pushed him away. One of her hands raised up towards him, he thought she was reaching out for him but was surprised when instead she grabbed at his tie. Seconds later there was pressure on it and his hands went back to the desktop to anchor himself as she pulled herself up.

 

When she was sitting upright she gave a small shrug, “It’s alright..” his mouth opened to retort but he stopped when he felt her hands on the waistband of his pant and a downward tug, “But it can be bettah...”

 

His lips curled upwards as her eyes widened after the final tug. His penis fully released from his pants and boxers giving a small bounce as it stood at attention. He stood still and quiet for a few seconds waiting for her reaction but we she didn’t do anything but gawk he smirked cockily, no pun intended, but he had to be thankful at the moment for being bigger than average cause this reaction never got old.

 

Wanting to snap her out if it because the ache he was feeling was reaching a limit he pushed his hips forward so that his head poked at her clothed opening. That did the trick in waking her from the daze because she gave a low groan and her eyes shut as he slowly repeated the action. After the third thrust his hand went to push the wet material out of the way and he made the plunge not wanting to wait to any longer to fill her up.

 

Sadly for him she had other things in mind and as the swollen head neared it’s destination her hips rose and he missed. It wasn’t a complete failure, though he had missed the opening of her pussy his shaft rested underneath the soaked opening.His chest moved forward and made contact with hers.

 

“Fucken shit...” he whispered against her lips.

 

“Not yet...” was her answer before her tongue dove into his mouth. He gave an agitated sound as he tasted her on her own tongue and responded by grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him, an action that caused her to whimper as her clit rubbed on his length.

 

He continued these minstaratoon until she pulled away from the heated kiss needing air. Her forehead dug into his shoulder, “Y’ really gonna torture me for fucking you against de door aren’t y’?”

 

He felt her smirk press against his skin before she slightly pulled away so that her “oui” was audible.

 

“Y’ evil...” as he said the words he felt lips on his chin and his face unconsciously moved to looked down at her. Their lips met again but this time the peck was gentler than before.

 

“Onlah sometimes...” was the response when they broke apart and he felt her hand on top of his head pushing it down. He obliged to the movement and started pecking his way down her neck noting to himself at how she shivered when he reached her collar bone. He was planning to spend more time on that area considering how she had reacted to it but her hand was not having it since it kept pushing him down.

 

He let it lead him until he reached the round mounds. Her nipples were still popped out from his attack on them earlier and his tongue stuck out to lick the one on the right. She arched her chest towards him making erect pebble go into his mouth. He sucked on it while his other hand went to the other tit pinching at the nipple. He released the one in his mouth with a small kiss and turned to do the same to the other but stopped feeling her push on his head yet again, this time he got the clue as to what she had really been wanting.

 

His eyes went up and connected with hers to see a glint in the hazy green orbs.

 

“Et y’r bossy...” (and)

 

Her chuckle echoed around him and he momentarily paused reflecting on the fact that it was the first time he has ever heard it and that it suited her quite well.

 

“Don’t worry if yahr nice yah me ah ahhh...” she squealed not finishing her sentence as her hips moved forward causing the rest of her body to move back in surprise. Her elbows caught her weight and when she readjusted herself she sought him out only to find his face in front of her open legs, her black cheekies twirling around his finger.

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it...”

 

She felt butterflies in her stomach and her throat got dry. She had been teasing for it but she didn’t actually think he’d be up for it. No offense to her prof but he looked more like a taker than a giver. She thought about sharing these thoughts with him but as her lips parted to say it her words turned into a moan instead.

 

His tongue came out and like a cat drinking sweet cream from it saucer he licked up the slit. He lapped it at like that a few more times making sure that muscles dipped into her hot little hole before going over her sensitive little button.

 

Wanting to get a better look at his actions she readjusted herself so that instead of her weight being held up by her elbows and forearms  they extended and her palms rested on the desktop giving her a higher view point. One of his hands was at her pussy parting the nether lips, she expected to see the other hand on the desk helping brace him but instead found it on himself. It moved up and down his cock at a low pace, his thumb making sure to flick the head which each stroke.

 

Feeling the eyes on him his own eyes looked away from her wet snatch to meet with hers and she couldn’t help it. The eye contact, his mouth closed around her pussy and him masterbating  to her took her overboard and her voiced echoed throughout the room.

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK...”

 

He pulled away from her and the air from his “shhh” made her shiver.

 

“De door is closed chere but the room ain’t sound proof...” she nodded dumbly at the words and as if to test if she was really paying any attention to him he slid a finger into her and his lips closed on her clit, sucking on the pearl.

 

She groaned but it was nowhere as loud as her previous exclamation, he smirked, guess she was listening. Seconds later her upper body moved back so she laid flat on the desk and he felt her legs go up so that her heels sat on the edge. The movement pretty much trapped his head in between her thighs and soon her hands dug themselves into his hair trying to push him closer.

 

He added another finger as he felt her hips rise meeting his thrust and seconds later her fingertips gripped at his head. Her body convulsed and her juices overflowed from his mouth into his chin. He smirked and gave her lips a  kiss before standing straight.

 

He eyed her for a few seconds, her hand was in her mouth, teeth biting into the pale flesh. Her chest was going up and down rapidly as she caught her breath and her knees were still up but seemed very relaxed moving with ease in any direction he tapped them at.

 

His hands went to her knees and gently caressed down to her thigh before going back to her pussy and lightly tapping it.

 

The action caused her eyes to open and she looked at him as she took her hand out of her mouth. His hands which were lubed with her cum thanks to his previous action left her body and she watched them go to his swollen cock. He gave himself a few pumps before position himself in front of her.

 

“Wait...”

 

He groaned and his hips moved forward anyway letting his head make contact with the opening an action that caused both of them to moan.

 

“What now?” He asked, the strain of holding back obvious in is voice. He waited for the answer but in his head he was already making the decision that he didn’t care what she said, he was about to fuck her and he was going to fuck her good, especially after all this teasing.

 

“Ah wanna suck yahr cock...”

 

His dick pulsated in his hands and he thought back to the multiple fantasies he’d had all week.

 

Alright, she won.

 

She sat up on the desk and gave him a slight push. Getting the clue he let himself take a step back and feeling his chair behind him took a seat. While he made himself comfortable on the armless chair she gave a small hop off the desk. He expected her to get right on her knees but was surprised instead when her hands went to her waist to the bottom of her dress. She swiftly pulled it over her head and was left in nothing but the thigh high socks and boots.

 

His hand subconsciously went back to his dick and started stroking it as he took her image in. Sure the dress has been skin tight and he had originally thought that it didn’t leave a lot to the imagination but his imagination was not doing her any justice.

 

Anna watched him for a few seconds before squatting down. Her hands went to his thighs for balance and when her knees where on the floor she let them slide up while moving her body closer to him staying in between his legs. He kept a hand on his penis and it slid down to the base putting pressure on it to keep it up and pointing at her, inviting her to go on.

 

She eyed it carefully but when she didn’t move towards it he perked a brow, “It’s not gonna bite y’ and hopefully y’ won’t bite it either...”

 

She rolled her eyes but her hand went towards it and he sucked in a breath as her soft hand gripped him above his own.

 

“Ah’m just contemplating that fact that ah might choke tah death...”

 

He couldn’t help it and started chuckling at this but nearly choked on that same laugh as he felt something warm and wet on the tip. When he looked back at her, her tongue was sticking out lapping at the head much like he had been doing to her a few minutes before.

 

He let her lick it a few times but it seemed that she still seemed shy to take it all in so he stopped her by putting his hand over hers and guiding it into a stroke.

 

“Don’t worry petite colombe (little dove), I won’t let y’ die...” and with that he tapped her lips with it.

 

Her lips puckered into a kiss as he did it a few more times before they opened up wider and took him in. He gave a groan and let himself go letting her take complete control as she let it go deep enough that it hit the back of her throat. Her head bobbed back and forth as she sucked on his length from base to tip, her tits followed the same motion slapping into his thighs keeping her nipples perked.

 

When she finally released him it was with a wet plop and it was mostly to catch her breath. As she did her hand pumped up and down mimicking him from earlier making sure to flick at the sensitive head. When she went back to it she let her tongue go to the base and move up then proceeded in repeating the same action around the length almost as if she was licking a popsicle. Her lips opened around the head again but before she could take him in willingly she felt his hand at the back of her neck and soon she couldn’t breath.

 

He kept her there for a few seconds before releasing her, his dick was drenched in her saliva and when he looked at her she had some dripping from the side of her lip. Her eyes were watery and he smirked as his eyes went down to her heaving chest.

 

“I said I’d make sure y’ didn’t die mais I didn’t say y’ weren’t gonna choke...”

 

“Fair enough...” she responded with a raspy voice and then proceeded in taking him in the same fashion until she couldn’t breath. While her mouth focused on him her hands when to her breast and smacked and pinched at her pink nipples giving him a small show knowing that’s where his attention was at.

 

She was right in knowing that would please him because he convulsed in her mouth and she felt her juices start sliding down her thigh. She didn’t know how much more of this foreplay she could take but then again she had stop him earlier.

 

She popped him out her mouth again and her thighs rubbed against each other wanting to relieve the itch she was giving herself.

 

Remy watched her carefully, she was eyeing his cock while her palms did circles on her nipples and her hips moved in a circular motion. She slowly inched closer to him and he sucked in a breath when she positioned his dick in between her boobs. She squeezed them together on his cock and she started rocking her body back and forth.

 

He groaned and felt the ache get worse when she let saliva drip onto the tip when it peek a booed in between the mounds. His head flew back when he felt the warmness of her tongue on it and that was it...

 

Anna tasted the saltiness of his precum but before she could take the whole head in to clean it off her body flew forward and the words “fuck it” echoed around her.

 

She whimpered when his dick rubbed on her in her new straddling position. He hastily readjusted them so that the tip was directly touching her open silt and her body tensed as she waited for the hard thrust.

 

He wanted to fuck her...fuck her silly, fuck her hard, fuck her until her lip was bleeding from how hard so was stopping herself from screaming but the moment he felt her body tense up he knew he couldn’t. At least not yet.

 

Her reactions to him earlier had made a few things clear. She was definitely not a virgin by the way her body reacted to his fingering, pleasure coursed through her with his actions but she seemed intimidated by his size so he was definitely the biggest she’d be with, after that day anyway.

 

He took a deep breath calming the animal in him that craved slamming her onto him . His hands which had been on her waist ready to go forth with the action moved to her ass cheeks instead. He fingered her pussy from behind making her moan and squirm on his lap and when he felt her wet enough he gave her cheeks a small spank before grabbing them roughly and spreading them.

 

She whimpered at the action, she has never had someone do that and she didn’t know why stretching her like that felt so good but the pleasurable feeling just increased more when she felt his hips slowly move up letting the tip finally enter the tight crevasse.

 

When he felt the whole head in he groaned but let his hips lower, her body followed and when his butt rested back on the chair he felt her go down more. He watched her eyes go to the back of her head and her mouth open letting small pants out as she went lower until she hit the base.

 

No she definitely was no virgin.

 

She sat there for a few seconds, her upper body went forward and her head hit his sweaty shoulder while her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. His hands stayed where they were on her ass still spreading them but they moved to her thighs as she started moving. She went up and down, slowly, carefully and he felt his teeth dig into his lips as he restrained from having his hips go up and meet her harshly.

 

As the time passed her movements got faster and soon she was bouncing on him to the point that her tits were smacking him in the face. During her bounces his tongue would stick out of his mouth giving her nipples small licks which would reward him with her lingering at the bottom grinding to him making him moan at the sensation of the warmth around him.

 

After a few more of the bounces his lips finally caught one of her pink nipples and his teeth gave a small squeeze at it. She stopped moving but the hold on his head got tighter and he felt his face get pressed into her chest bringing the large mound further into his mouth.

 

His body wasn’t having it though and his hips drove up so that his cock could meet her wet little twat. Her fingers tightened over his hair as she moaned and soon he felt pressure on his head forcing him to look up. Her nipple escaped his lips and seconds later was replaced with something warm.

 

Her tongue played with his as his hips kept rising to meet her. On one of the thrusts her thighs tightened around his waist and she stuck to him as his hips when down to rest on the chair. They both stopped moving as her tongue deepened the kiss and he moaned into her mouth as she moved her hips in a figure eight.

 

She started to pull away and as she did her teeth grabbed on to his lower lip. Before letting it go she mumbled something incoherently causing him to to respond with a “Quoi?”

 

She gave him a small peck and then, whispered, “fuck meh” into his lips.

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. His hand went back to her cheeks and roughly sat her down on the full length, any thoughts about wanting to be gentle far from thought. He rocked her hips aggressively into him and soon her pants were starting to get louder as it was harder for her to catch her breath in between each thrust.

 

He kept going like that a few minutes, liking the way her skin felt pressed against him while he bounced her up and down but soon he wanted more. His hands slid off her ass to the sides of her waist and he slightly pushed forwards making her pull away from him. She unwrapped her hands from his head and looked towards his face to find that his eyes were on the area where they were repeatedly connecting.

 

She didn’t know why the idea of him wanting to watch as he pounded into her excited her but she felt the release of more juices. Her hands went back behind her trying to find something to anchor herself with to give him a better view and soon she found the edge of his desk.

 

He watched her upper body go further back and he couldn’t help the “dieui” that escaped from his lips at the sight of his dick going in and out of the slick opening. His hands slithered down her waist, one went lower to rest on her thigh as his hips rose to meet her and the other hand went to her snatch. His finger lightly tapped on her clit and the action made her arch and groan. He did it over and over again and eventually his eyes traveled upwards to watch her.

 

Her eyes were closed and her teeth were sunk into her lower lip. His eyes moved lower and watched as her breast bounced every time he made contact. He couldn’t do this much longer, she was driving him insane and all he wanted to do was explode and decorate her pale little body. At that thought he felt himself pulsate again.

 

She could taste iron. Her eyes forced themselves opened as she felt her body rising. He was standing now, her hands went to his hard forearms to steady herself but before she could make herself comfortable in the position he took a few steps and seconds later her back was pressed against his desk.

 

Her hands stopped gripping his arms to rest on the desk but before they could make contact with the wooden top she felt his hands grab them. She then watched as he crisscrossed them, the action caused her breast to squeeze together and he eyed her hungrily before giving a hard thrust.

 

In their new position he went in deeper than before and with each thrust her clit hit against his pelvis causing her to mumble ‘gawd’ as she convulsed at the ecstasy coursing through her body. He pressed into her a few more times before his pants started getting more ragged and he finally released her hands as he heard her ‘gawd’s started becoming louder and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

 

It wouldn’t be long now. One of his hands went under her thighs to keep her as close to him as possible while the other one traveled up past her breast. His fingers wrapped around her neck while the thumb pressed up against her lips. She pecked the digit before taking it into her mouth, biting it to hush the wanton moans wanting to escape her throat. Soon she felt his weight on her as he moved forward so that his mouth was next to her ear. 

 

“Call my name,” the whisper was followed by multiples harsh thrusts but seconds after the words he realized that the only things she had ever called him was ‘professour’ and ‘Monsieur  Lebeau’, neither of which he wanted to hear. His lips opened to let her know but before he could say anything he felt her breath at his ear and his body moved on its own as her sweet voice whispered in his ear.

 

His bit into her shoulder and exploded inside her with a final thrust. She quivered and whimpered underneath him as her own organism rocked her. They stayed like that for a minute, both just trying to catch their breath and calm the adrenaline coursing through them. When Remy finally caught his he released her shoulder and gave a small peck to the skin that now bared his teeths mark. He towered over her and studied her face: eyes closed, cheeks flushed, wet bangs stuck on her forehead and lips slightly parted as irregular breaths escaped her.

 

She was beautiful. His face lowered and he placed a gentle kiss on her opened lips before pulling away and straightening up.

 

Anna kept her eyes closed and started taking long deep breaths trying to calm her heartbeat as she wondered if this whole experience had been a really good realistic day dream.

 

“Y’ know my name...” no it hadn’t been a dream.

 

Her eyes opened at hearing his voice and her emerald eyes met with the blinding lights on the ceiling. She heard him walking around the classroom and after a minute of silence her head moved sideways to look at the whiteboard in front of her.

 

“Oui...ah know how tah read.”

 

He turned to her, she hadn’t moved from her previous position so her body was still beautifully cascading his desk. Her head was looking at the white board and he turned to it as well to see what had her attention. He mentally facepalmed, there in nice big bold letters was Remy Lebeau, Professeur de Francais. Words he had written since day one of the semester when he had introduced himself to the whole class. 

 

Yes, she knew how to read. He turned back to her and he felt his pants getting tight again, his eyes drank in her still naked body, her whispered “Remah” in her thick southern accent echoing in his head.

 

“Hmm...” was the only sound he made in response to her answer while he walked towards her. When he reached the desk he put her clothes and a box of tissues besides her and them started walking off towards the student desks.

 

He took a seat on the desk they had left her unfinished quiz, his back was turned to her and after a few minutes of hearing her shuffling around he took a peek over his shoulder, she was dressed. He got back up from his sitting position and  walked around the room opening the blinds.

 

After she was done dressing and flattening out her dress she watched him not sure of what to say. She was fighting herself on whether to tell him that that had been quite the hot experience or telling him that maybe she should drop the course.

 

She started walking around the desk towards him, “Um...that was pretty...” she stopped walking as she heard a crack under her foot. She looked down and suddenly felt a shroud of dread in the pit of her stomach, “bad...”

 

His head snapped to her at the words, “What?”

 

“Oh...bad bad bad bad....”

 

“Y’ sure that’s how y’ really feel? Cause I’m pretty sure y’ were making me yo god a few times dere,” he remarked as he watched her bend down to pick something off the floor.

 

“No that was gre...that was fiahne,” she reworded, “but this is not!” She brought the frame up and pointed it towards him.

 

He looked at her, then at the picture frame, then turned back to her. A ghost of a smile on his face which in turn made her frown.

 

“Are yah smiling!?” She demanded, “how can Yah be smiling? This is not ok ah just slept with yah and yahr in a relationship! Ah’m gonna go tah...”

 

“Uh petite...” he started trying to interrupt her which didn’t work, “...chere...” the ranting continued, “ANNA!” She finally stopped and looked at him. “C’est d'accord...”

 

“Non,” she remarked sarcastically, “It’s not ok...”

 

His head tilted sideways and he perked an eyebrow at her, and she hated to admit that he looked fucken good looking at her that way.

 

“It’s fine,” he repeated with total confidence, “I mean, I know dey love me mais, dey’ll understand,” he added.

 

She shook her head ready to argue but stopped after the words processed, “Thay?”

 

He perked a brow and looked at the frame in her hands which made her turn it so that she could see the picture too. Her mouth parted in surprise and turned back to him.

 

“Quoi? J’aime chats.” (What? I like cats)

 

“But this was...the other day...ah...what?” She questioned and looked back down at the picture of him with three cats.

 

He gave a genuine smile, she was pretty cute with that confused face, well if he was going to be honest she was pretty cute all the time but maybe he’d tell her that later. He walked towards her and took the frame from her putting it back where it belonged on top of his desk.

 

“It’s a long story, maybe one for another time but believe me, it’s fine.”

 

She nodded still looking confused and after a minute of silence and him shuffling through his briefcase again she said, “So...”

 

“So...I have a class in about twenty minutes and students are probably going to start showing up.”

 

“Oh, right...” she grabbed her backpack and blindly started looking for her phone while walking towards the door taking his words as a hint that she should leave. She didn’t make it very far though. Stopping in place when she heard his voice.

 

“Y’ should come back when it’s over...” she turned to him and it was her turn to perk a brow. He smiled at her, “Ta finish dat...” his face turned away from her towards the desk where her quiz still sat, “I have a feeling y’ can come up wit more tings we can do in Paris now.”

 

Her cheeks flushed at the comment, “Ya, ah suppose,” she answered slowly and after he didn’t turn back to her she  turned to keep moving towards the door while looking at her phone, noticing multiple missed calls. Whoops, sorry Cody whatever his last name had been.

 

“Anna...”

 

She stopped walking and turned back to him, “Yes?”

 

“Y’ have a class right now?”

 

“No.”

 

“Can y’ go ta de store and buy something fo me.”

 

“What do yah need?”

 

“Rope,” he slowly turned to her and she felt liquid start to pool in between her legs at the dangerous look in his eyes. Before she could answer the door to the room opened and a few people sidestepped her to get to their seats. She eyed them before looking back to him, the mischievous glint was gone replaced with his normal smile.

 

“A bientôt Ms. Darkholme, bonne journée.”

 

“Bonne journee...professor,” and with that she made her way out of the classroom somewhat satisfied that her outfit has done its job.

 

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O  **END** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope it wasn't too horrible. If you didn't like this then it wasn't written for you but thanks for taking the time to read it anyway.


End file.
